


cruelty does please

by vers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, steve and bucky are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Steve, honest to god, cannot stop pissing Bucky off.It’s just, Bucky gets heated, gets this real dark look in his eye like he wants to shove Steve down and show him where his place is. Which makes Steve weak in the knees.So yeah, he’s probably going to keep annoying him.





	cruelty does please

The first time Steve got a hard-on, he was thirteen.

It was a sweltering summer's day in Brooklyn, and him and Bucky were in a fight about whether or not a goal counted in their latest game of soccer. They were playing in a huge green field, right by Bucky's apartment, using their sweaters for pylons in place of a net. You see, Bucky claimed that it was a goal, but Steve argued that it was _way_  too high for him to have caught. To which Bucky replied,

"Then maybe you should get taller!"

Wow. That fucking hurt Steve's feelings. He was well aware that every other boy had grown a good 5 inches, and he was still stuck at 4'11, thank you very much. Didn't mean Bucky had to go and comment on it.

So he lunged at him, pushing Bucky's taller figure to the ground, grunting with the effort. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve from behind, trying to contain his erratic thrashing. Steve bit his arm, and Bucky released him with a shocked _Fuck!_  Steve still remembers the slow grin that spread onto his face; he always did fight dirty.

Steve pounced forward again, trying desperately to punch, or slap, or do fucking _whatever_ to hurt him. This time, though, Bucky pushed _him_  to the ground, pinning his bony arms down with one hand.

"Don't _fucking_  do that again, Steve." He had growled, eyes fiery with rage.

Oh. That made Steve feel _weird_ around his crotch.

He could feel his stomach coil with want, and his mind grow a little hazy as he examined just how angry Bucky was. It made him, strangely, want to get him _more_  furious, so he could press his face down into the dirt, maybe even slap him a little.

Much too soon, Bucky released him, picking up the ball and announcing they were starting a new game. Minutes later, the scowl was off both their faces, and they were playing and smiling like usual. Every time Steve thought about Bucky pinning him down, however, the _feeling_ came again, as fiery and as hot as ever.

Consequently, that was also the first day Steve ever got off.

—

Fast forward 7 years, and Steve still wanted to make Bucky mad more than ever.

He got a weird thrill out of it, irritating Bucky. It made his head rush, almost weak in his knees when Bucky would order him to stop in that rich deep voice of his. Sometimes, though, it wasn't enough for Bucky to just order him to stop.

Sometimes, Steve would keep going, shoving and pushing at Bucky's buttons until he pushed back, roughing Steve up a little. Those were undoubtedly Steve's favourite times.

However, as they've grown older, it started getting increasingly harder to irritate Bucky. He was mature now, instead of pushing back when Steve initiated fights, he would glare at him until he stopped, reminding Steve  _You can always talked to me, pal._

Except that Steve didn't want to talk, _pal,_  he wanted to be spanked and groped roughly until he came in his pants.

He probably wasn't going to get that, so he resorted to annoying the fuck out of Bucky, and then jerking off.

One day, though, Steve really gets to Bucky.

Like, _really_  fucking gets to him.

He's not even sure why, really. It wasn't like he was being a bigger shit than he usually was.

Bucky walked in after a long day of work, practically collapsing onto the couch. Steve eyed him curiously, mischief sparking in his eye. He seemed kind of annoyed already, maybe, just  _maybe,_  
he could get them to fight like they used to if he played his cards right. _Just a bit of roughhousing,_  Steve thinks,  _nothing too serious._

"Be a doll and go get me a beer, would ya, Stevie?" Bucky asks mindlessly, settling into the couch and watching the game, legs splayed out wide.

_Perfect._  "Not a doll. Get your own beer," Steve says, and it's harmless. Nothing compared to what Steve usually does. For some reason though, it annoys Bucky to no end. He sighs gravely, like he was almost expecting it.

"Steve, don't start with me today." It's a warning, low and husky in Bucky's throat, but Steve doesn't take it that way. No, he takes it as an invitation.

Steve can feel the rush of adrenaline through his veins as he gets ready to answer. He can picture how hot under the collar he'll get, stomping off to get the beer by himself. _God,_  the familiar coil is churning up in his stomach, so turned on and he's barely started. Steve shifts a little on his place on the chair, turning to face Bucky a little more.

"Start with _what,_  exactly?" Steve asks, putting on an irritated front, "I'm not your housewife, ya know, I'm not gonna do whatever- _mmph!”_

Steve is cut off by a hand grasping his chin, rough and commanding. He's staring up into Bucky's blue eyes, and they look like a fiery ocean he would just love to swim in. Steve's a little dizzy at how much he _wants,_  he has absolutely no idea what Bucky is going to do, but he wants.

"Been wonderin' why you've been such a pill lately," Bucky growls, hand tightening around Steve's jaw, "always getting on my fucking nerves."

Bucky lets his hand drop, still towering above Steve's small figure in the chair. It leaves his jaw aching, but Steve misses the hand squeezing it the second it's dropped.

Bucky's eyes dart down to Steve's crotch, his bulge obvious in his slacks. "I think that you just need someone to help you come."

Then there's arms lifting him up and throwing him onto the carpet of the living room, and a boot pressing down on the small of his back. He's face down on the stained carpet, achingly hard, cock almost dripping at the rough manhandling he just got. Steve doesn't know if he's dreaming, but God, it feels good.

"Go on, you little bitch. Grind into the carpet until you're spilling into your pants like a desperate _whore_." Bucky demanded, pressing his boot even harder on Steve's back.

God, that was fucking good. Steve started to press his hips into the carpet, hissing at the rough sensation through his pants. It was so embarrassing, grinding into the floor while Bucky called him a bitch, had the tip of his ears turning hot. It wasn't like there was anything Steve could do, either, with his small body trapped beneath a rough boot, _fuck,_  it's not gonna be long before Steve comes all over himself.

Bucky reaches down and fists one hand in his hair, yanking his head up, whispering hotly into his ear, "Hurry up, I haven't got all fucking day."

Bucky releases his head forcefully, and that's all it takes for Steve to reach his climax.

It's rough and sudden, and Steve's mind whites out at the pleasure for a second, whimpering hotly into the carpet. He's grinding down hard as he rides out his orgasm, and _it hurts_ , but it's fucking _amazing_.

Just like that, Bucky's boot is off his back, and he's sitting back on the couch in front of the TV. Steve lays splayed out on the carpet for a minute before shoving himself up, having no clue of what to do with himself. Does he sit? Does he get Bucky off? _What the fuck does he do?_

"Good," Bucky grins, "now go get me a beer."

And for the first time in a long time, Steve does it with no backtalk.

—

They don't talk about it.

They don't talk about it, and it's weird almost, how quickly things go back to normal. They're joking, laughing and messing around with each other just as they did before, without a trace of weirdness. Steve can't tell if it's better this way, or if they should talk about the fact that Bucky made Steve grind into the carpet under his boot until he came in his pants. It's probably better this way.

Steve also stops with the whole 'pissing Bucky off' thing for a while. I mean, the carpet incident (Steve called it that. He wasn't very creative when it came to names.) was enough to get him off for the rest of his life, probably.

It was temporary though, it had to be. It's not like Steve could retire from annoying Bucky. That'd mean Bucky would never get angry at him, and that just couldn't happen.

So, a week after the carpet incident, Steve goes back to his usual antics.

He's working on dinner, (beans, like they have most nights. It's not the best, but it's cheap.) when he hears the door slam. Bucky storms in, quite obviously ticked off, opening a beer can and chugging it. Then he points a finger at Steve accusingly, "Steve. Don't." Bucky says, unwavering and stern.

_Bucky's in a mean mood tonight,_ Steve thinks, _yummy_.

“I haven't even done anything!" Steve defends in a high voice, pretending to be appalled at Bucky's accusation. Then he sing-songs in a barely audible voice, "Guess someone's date didn't go so well."

Steve can basically feel the anger radiating off Bucky, coming in sharp wavelengths from behind him, but he never stops stirring the beans, which he's sure irritates Bucky to no end.

" _God_ , you're just so desperate for it, aren't you?" Bucky chuckles.

_That_ makes him stop stirring. Steve turns off the heat from the stove, turning around to face Bucky who was, now, leaning on the fridge. He had a small smile playing on his lips, teasing and amused.

"C'mere, I'll give you what you need," Bucky says, beckoning Steve forward with his hand. His demeanour has shifted, went from angry to warm and inviting.

Steve put his hand on the counter, tilting his head inquisitively. "What is it that I need, exactly?"

Bucky leans forward, stalking closer to Steve's small figure until he was right in front of him, running a comforting hand up and down his side. Steve felt his breath hitch in his throat, dizzy at how impossibly close him and Bucky were.

"A nice, _strong_ man to tell you where you belong." The words were soft-spoken, hypnotic if you will. "Where _you_ belong, Stevie, is on your knees."

Just like that the hand that was threading it's way through Steve's hair is pushing him onto his knees in front of Bucky. Steve immediately leans forward, pressing his mouth against the huge bulge in Bucky's pants. He mouthed over it, breathing hotly, salivating at how he could _finally_ give Bucky a suckjob.

Bucky unzips his pants, pulling his thick cock out and rubbing it all over Steve's face. He drags it across his cheeks, pulling it away whenever Steve tried to get a lick. Then finally, he puts it into his mouth, feeding Steve his dick slowly.

"Gonna use your mouth, alright Stevie? All you gotta do is be a pretty little fuckhole for me, you think you can do that?" Bucky hums, grinding his hips just the tiniest bit deeper, and Steve is _so_ fucking thankful that he doesn't have a gag reflex.

Bucky pushes his hips forward until Steve is completely choked on his dick. It's _thick_ , filling every once on his mouth and making his eyes water beautifully. Steve looks up at Bucky through his lashes, as pretty as a picture, with watery eyes and his mouth stretched full of cock.

" _Steve_ , you were made for this," Bucky moans out, pulling his hips back and shoving back in, _hard_. It hurts, but it's _so good._

Bucky starts _really_ fucking his mouth, pulling Steve's head off and back on his erection fast, drool dripping from Steve's pink lips. Steve is moaning around him, needing air, but needing cock so much more.

" _Fuck_ , I'm gonna come," Bucky growls under his breath. He pulls his cock from Steve's throat, leaving him coughing and gasping for air, his mouth still covered in drool and precome. Bucky's jerking off quick over his face, so he closes his eyes, and readies himself for the undoubtedly delicious feeling of Bucky's come all over his face.

"Oh fuck Stevie!" Bucky moans, and seconds later Steve feels a warm splash over his lips and cheeks. Opening his eyes, he makes eye contact with Bucky, then licks his lips, savouring the come covering them. He vaguely hears Bucky groan as he rises to his feet.

"So pretty." He hears Bucky whisper under his breath, stalking away to the living room.

They eat dinner later, without a word between the two of them; sneaked glances and embarrassed blushes is all they exchanged.

-

Steve decides they should probably talk about it.

It's not exactly _normal_ that Bucky just fucked his childhood best friend's face, and then came all over it. Then they didn't even fucking speak about it!

So, Steve brings it up in probably the worst way he could.

"Do I suck you better than all those other dames you been with, Buck?" Steve asks when they're both eating cereal for dinner one night.

Bucky chokes.

It honest-to-god just slipped out. He was planning for it to go a helluva lot smoother, but he started thinking about it and it slipped out. There was no point in taking it back, so he sat there, shovelling more bland cereal into his mouth.

Bucky stares at him for a second, stuffs a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, then says quietly with him mouth full,

"Uh, yeah."

Bucky is blushing furiously after he says it, and Steve can't help the beaming smile that makes its way onto his face.

“Don’t go fucking blowing your wig about it, pal,” Bucky says, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“I’m not!” Steve replies, probably a smidge too quickly and a little too fast. He repeats a second time, quieter, “I’m not.”

Bucky looks at him for a moment, assessing, before he gets up abruptly and puts his plate it the sink. Steve follows after him, placing his bowl in too, brow furrowing at how Bucky is leaned against the counter worriedly. Steve touches a comforting hand on Bucky’s forearm, the former looking over to Steve and sighing deeply.

“What are you doing to me sugar?” Bucky turns, pulling Steve close by the hips, tilting his head down to rest it on Steve’s forehead. He exhales again, and says almost like a secret, “What are you doing to me?”

The space between their lips is microscopic, Steve can feel the heat and sugary cereal on Bucky’s breath. He leans in, brushing their lips together, not quite a kiss. Just intimacy. Steve pulls back after a second, eyes searching Bucky’s. Looking for disgust, or god forbid, hatred, but he only finds Bucky staring back at him. His eyes flicker down to Steve’s plump, pink lips, and crashes their mouths together. Bucky holds his small frame close against him, an arm slung around the small of his back, and Steve’s hands tangling their way in the hair at the base of Bucky’s neck.

They kiss just like that for what feels like hours, so close that they’re one, lips swollen and eyes glassy.

When they make their way back to their tiny bed, Bucky says in a voice that he tries to make strong, but ends up being a little choked.

“Don’t go breakin’ my heart, Stevie. But I really like you. Not just for giving’ me a hell of a suck job,” they both huff a laugh at that, “like you, as in I might love you.”

He sounds scared as hell, waiting and anticipating a bad response. Steve just rolls his eyes and pulls him close.

“I’m in love with you, jerk.”

Bucky lets out a breath of relief at that, intertwining their limbs even closer together. He plants a smooch on his forehead.

“You know it won’t be all easy right?”

“I know, Buck, but it’s you.” Steve breathes, “It’s always been you.”

**_2016_ **

“Wait, you mean you wanted me to do that to you the whole time?!

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all as you can see, i’m back at it again with the Gay Smut™!! if you enjoyed a kudos and comments are appreciated <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cruelty Does Please [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037443) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow)




End file.
